


A Surprise To Say The Least

by KarsKars



Series: Keith's A Half-Breed - Team POV's [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode: s02e08 The Blade of Marmora, Galra Keith (Voltron), Galra reveal, Original Character(s), POV Kolivan (Voltron), Post-Episode: s02e08 The Blade of Marmora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-01-23 02:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18540214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarsKars/pseuds/KarsKars
Summary: Keith's Galra heritage reveal from Kolivan's POVCan be read as a stand alone piece or as part of the series. Each piece of the series contains bits the others don't.





	1. The Trials of Marmora

Their species appeared similar to Alteans from what he could see through the armor, though smaller and not quite as graceful. He himself had never met an Altean, having died off long before he was ever born. But he had heard much about them and knew the rumors of the Princess’ supposed return. Still the two Human paladins were not what he had expected.

The larger one was clearly older and stronger than the other, yet the shorter seemed to be much more agile, a certain fluidity to the way it moved.

“I am Kolivan, leader of the Blade of Marmora” He greeted the soon to be allies.

The black paladin spoke for both. “My name is Shiro and this is Keith, we are paladins of Voltron”

“I know who you are” Why he felt it necessary to mention their status with Voltron he did not understand. No one else would have been invited to the base.

“Then you know we were sent by one of your own” Yes. He did know that, and his thoughts on the matter had been made quite clear to the other Blades so as to prevent it happening again.

“Ulaz was a fool to divulge this location to you. He had a pension for ignoring orders and following his impulses. That’s what got him killed.”

“He gave his life to save us.” Though he tried to mask it, the black paladin had become defensive. “What he did brought us here today, and Voltron is ready to assist you. Are we welcome here or not?”

With a gesture so subtle their Human eyes would not detect the movement; Antok gave him a signal, directing it towards the red paladin. As a precaution, when inviting any potential new recruit or ally to the base, there were requests made. They had developed several signals; each to represent one that had been broken. The requests varied depending on the species invited, however for the Human paladins there had been only one.  “You were told to come unarmed.”

“You also told us to identify ourselves. The lions are about as close as we come to an ID.” The red one was hostile; he took note of the significantly more aggressive tone it used.

Attempting to maintain their civil discussion, the black paladin continued for him. “If anything happens, believe me, you’ll be glad to have the red lion on your side”

“I imagine we would, however I wasn’t referring to your _beast_.” Immediately Antok recognized the change in tone on his final word; taking the signal for what it was and swooping into action. Within a fraction of a tick, he had the red paladin pinned to the ground; a knife being removed from his possession.

“KEITH!!” The black paladin’s concern was cut off by something Kolivan found much more interesting.

“He has one of our blades! Who did you steal this from?” Antok’s words had caught him off guard. This Human boy possessed a Marmora blade? How was that possible? He narrowed his eyes at the young thief. The faces of Blades who had failed to return from their missions flashed through his mind. Unfortunately with this blade being in its deactivated form it was impossible to determine who it had belonged to.

“I didn’t - I’ve had it all my life!”

“LIES” This was getting out of hand, Antok was mere ticks away from ripping the paladin’s limbs from his body.

“Can you corroborate your friend’s statement; does this blade truly belong to him?” If the black paladin’s answer was no, there was no holding back the wrath his second in command would unleash.

“I – I don’t know” _Hmm_.

“Shiro, you know me! I promise you I didn’t steal it. I’ve had this knife as long as I can remember!!” He was becoming more frantic, desperate for them all to believe him. Kolivan had to admit, he sensed no deception in the boy’s voice. Yet this was troubling.

 __"We can’t trust them” Antok was right, regardless of how the blade had come into the boy’s possession, it had clearly been stolen from its original owner – the Blade who had forged it. No Blade would willingly part with it, that much he was sure.

“I’m telling the truth. I saw Ulaz had a knife like this, tell me what it means.” The thief was persistent.

“Our organization is built on secrecy and trust. You two should leave. Now.” Kolivan was finished. This was escalating and would end very badly for the two paladins.

"We came here to form and alliance, but obviously we’re not welcome. Come on Keith, we’re leaving.” Once again the black paladin remained calm and level headed; this was someone he could work with. Unfortunately the theft of one of their blades was unforgivable. The alliance with Voltron and the Altean Princess was no longer an option.

“Not without some answers. Somehow one of your knives ended up with me on planet Earth. Tell me how.”

“Your friend is right; it is time for you to go.” His patience was wearing thin, having asked them to leave once already. He would not offer them a third chance.

“Where did it come from? I have to know.” This human was almost as unrelenting as a Galra. He would have been impressed if the boy’s determination wasn’t currently causing him to rapidly lose his cool. If he wanted to know so badly, then Kolivan would give him the ultimate test; see just how far he was willing to go for answers.

“You seek knowledge? There is only one way to obtain knowledge here.”

“HOW I’LL DO IT!!” He expected nothing less.

“The Trials of Marmora. Should you survive, you may keep the blade and its secrets will be revealed.” He noticed the tail flick from Antok – subtle but questioning.

“Survive? Keith this is crazy. If they’re not going to help us, let’s get outta here.” Wise, he thought to himself.

“I’m not going anywhere, I have to do this.” _Hmm_ , that was not the wording he had expected. The boy felt he HAD to this? As though there was no other choice? _Knowledge or death_ rang through his mind.

“Antok, give the boy the blade.”

 **“** We will meet again.” Antok’s voice was slow and clear, sure to annunciate each word. He was not pleased with the course this was taking, but he would follow the instructions of his leader; Kolivan knew this without a doubt.

“Can’t wait” This paladin was defiant.

“These trials result in one of two things – knowledge, or death.”

* * *

As a strictly Galra only group, everyone was expected to speak Galran, even the half-breeds in their ranks. Therefore the Blade’s headquarters did not have built in translators; however the suits did. Based on the seamless communication with the paladins, he knew their armor was also equipped with the technology. It was for this reason he silenced Antok as he approached alongside the black paladin.

The red paladin however, had been sent to change into one of the Blade’s suits, a special one designed for those undergoing the Trials. It would ensure no unfair advantage the paladin armor may or may not provide.

They watched from the observation deck as he stood into the arena, his opponent rising from the floor. Kolivan noted how the boy didn’t even flinch. The Blade chosen as the first to enter offered him an ‘out’ before preparing to fight. The red paladin attacked, effectively refusing the offer. Almost immediately he took several hard punches, before receiving a blow to the right shoulder, slicing through the fabric of the suit. Though Kolivan could not see the damage he did note how the boy reacted, yelling at the sudden pain and grasping the wound but continuing to fight. Eventually he was bested – it would have been unprecedented had he succeeded against his first opponent with the blade in its deactivated form.

“Surrender the blade and the pain will cease.” The standard response to defeating a recruit.

“I won’t quit.” _Hmm._

“Then the pain continues.” Stepping to the side, the Blade proceeded with the accompanying riddle. “You are not meant to go through that door.”

Round after round he continued to fight. The wound on the boys shoulder drawing more of his strength as he took a steady stream of hits to his weakening body.  The next group entering the arena, he saw realization cross the boy’s face as he stared at the trap doors. In an instant he had charged forward, throwing his blade to wedge one of them open with such precision it caught all of the opponents off guard. With new found determination, the paladin ducked, dodged, and slid his way to the blade. Retrieving it from the doors and jumping through them, passing the first round of the Trials. _Impressive._

* * *

The paladin struggled against the visions, his body heavily weakened from the first Trials.

“You need to get him out of there.” The black paladin’s concern had been mounting; it was only a matter of time before he spoke up.

“He can decide when to leave.”

“You’re messing with his mind. You’re going to kill him!!” The Voltron paladins clearly did not understand the pressures they faced; they did not understand why having a strong resolve was so important. This was war; the mind must be as strong as the body.

“Knowledge or death Shiro.”

He watched the anger on the Human’s face, as he turned to take matters into his own hands. The others wouldn’t allow for it, they blocked his way. Suddenly the base started shaking, great chucks of rock falling from the ceiling. Something was wrong.

“The red lion is attacking the base; it’s trying to break through.” One of the members informed him.

“It has a link with Keith; it knows when he’s in danger. It’s coming for him!” The black paladin’s words were troubling. They couldn’t pull the boy from his Trial, not without causing severe and lasting damage to his mind. The only way to end this was to for him to pass the Trial by waking on his own, or die – either way, they didn’t have much time. The lion was proving to be incredibly powerful, even without its paladin in control.

Suddenly the Human broke free and charged for the boy. Kolivan, Antok, and the others gave chase; if he forced him to wake, the red paladin’s mind would be broken. Luckily he was already returning to consciousness as the other rushed to his side. Seizing the opportunity Kolivan called for them to stop the attack.

“What are you talking about? What’s going on?” He was still not fully aware of his surroundings.

“Call off your beast.” Kolivan clarified.

“Move out of the way! We’re leaving!” The black paladin had lost all of his restraint. Anger and impatience taking hold of his tone.

But Kolivan had lost his patience as well. “You’re not leaving with that blade. It does not belong to you. You’ve FAILED to awaken it.”

“What does that MEAN?” The red paladin was exasperated, not that he had been one for patience in the first place.

“Give up the blade.” Antok spoke as he activated his own blade, charging at the two paladins. The older Human’s hand lit up as he retaliated. This was a surprise, they had not pegged his hand as a weapon and Voltron had withheld that information.

“WAIT.” The red paladin held out his blade, surrendering. “Just take the knife. It doesn’t matter where I come from, I know who I am. We all need to work together to defeat Zarkon, if that means I give up this knife, fine. Take it.”

Almost instantly the insignia reacted, the blade fully activating into its true form. “You’ve awoken the blade!” The shock in his voice must have been heard by everyone, he was so taken aback that he did not try to mask his emotions. This – this was not possible. How could a Human activate one of their blades, unless … “The only way this is possible is if Galra blood runs in your veins.”


	2. The Red Lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had heard the legends of the Voltron lions, each possessing a unique skill and requiring a paladin that was properly suited to it. The legend of the red lion was of it being the most notoriously difficult to tame, exceptionally fast, agile, and volatile – much like the paladin it had chosen. It would seem there was more merit to these legends than previously thought. Voltron would prove to be an incredible ally.

The paladin gawked at the fully formed sword in his hand and Kolivan would be lying if he didn’t admit to staring himself. He knew this blade; he had trained its owner himself. _Krolia._

The timing lined up, but it couldn’t be – could it? Her report had made no mention of having produced a child with a local. Still, the boy did look strikingly similar to her; now that he looked closer he could see this. Past the human features there were several hidden Galra ones. His violet eyes, the shape of his face, even his muscle structure – though smaller than average was still distinctly Galra, and the way in which he moved. Verification was in order. He couldn’t contact her to ask outright, she was far too deep undercover and he wouldn’t risk the safety of his operative or her mission. No, he would need to confirm his suspicions another way.

Turning to face two of the Blades on his right, he spoke his orders. “Take the red paladin to the medical ward, see to it that his wound is tended to.” he glanced over at the two paladins but they paid him no attention, too wrapped in their own thoughts. Lowering his voice he continued, “Be sure to take a blood sample and report back to me before you run any tests. I have some specifics I would like checked.”

The blades nodded their agreement and moved to escort the Keith to the medical ward. He was staring at his comrade but moved to follow without protest; he must have been listening.

Kolivan dismissed the other Blades from the room, aside from Antok; it was clear the Shiro would have questions for him.

"Your red paladin will be returned to you in a few dobashes. This is Antok, he will be joining us for our meeting in the Castle of Lions with your Altean Princess." Retracting his mask he waited for a response.

"What does this mean for Keith?" The human seemed to ignore his statement, concern clear on his expressive face.

"It means nothing. He is your paladin; the half-breed is yours to deal with. If we are to be working more closely with Voltron, I presume the half-breed will have questions for us. We will help him to be more in touch with his Galra heritage and train him to be a more useful ally to us." Kolivan knew his tone was colder than intended, but he couldn’t help it. He needed to maintain distance, emotions only get in the way, and this was a war. If he truly was Krolia’s offspring he could not allow his own feelings to endanger the boy.

They would be here to train him should he choose to embrace his Galra heritage but like so many other half-breeds before him, they would understand if he rejected it instead. Half-breeds were not welcome in the Empire, but the Blades were different, they understood that it wasn’t a weakness. He had managed to pass the Trials of Marmora; if he wished to become a fully trained Blade we would be welcomed.

"You don't care about him, you only care about making sure you can use him to your advantage.” Shiro was visibly upset and very protective of this boy he noted.

He had to admit, the prospect of having one of the Paladins of Voltron doubling as a Blade of Marmora Operative was tantalizing. Especially since the boy showed exceptional potential, another hint towards Krolia being his kin. Still, he would never force the life of a Blade on anyone. If Keith decided to join their ranks it would be just that – his decision.

"Hmm. The decision to train with the Blade of Marmora will be his."

* * *

It wasn’t much longer before the group returned from the medical ward with Keith back in his paladin armor. One of the Blades he had sent as an escort turned to give their report.

“Leader, he is approved for transport. All vitals appear to be holding however he is in dire need of rest. The wound to his right shoulder has been patched temporarily.” Kyra paused and her eyes darted over to the paladins before continuing, a look in her eyes that hinted at a hidden meaning they couldn’t see. “Do you have any further instructions?”

“Not at this time.” He gave a short nod, dismissing her before addressing Shiro once more. “Shall we proceed?”

Himself, Antok, the two paladins, and three other Blades headed out of the base. There was not a member there that did not want to see the lion for themselves and Kolivan was not disappointed. The red lion was much larger and more fearsome than he had anticipated. It was incredible.

As they approached the lion it moved, lowering its head and letting out a menacing growl that made all 5 Galra pause. Its paladin gave a small chuckle as he reached out, touching the beast and Kolivan could only barely make out the affectingly faint ‘good kitty’ he uttered. Keith had said it under his breath, meant solely for the lion’s ears. The bond between lion and paladin was something to behold and while he would not admit to it, he was impressed. For a lion of Voltron to accept a Galra half-breed as its paladin there must be something truly remarkable about this boy.

He had heard the legends of the Voltron lions, each possessing a unique skill and requiring a paladin that was properly suited to it. The legend of the red lion was of it being the most notoriously difficult to tame, exceptionally fast, agile, and volatile – much like the paladin it had chosen. It would seem there was more merit to these legends than previously thought. Voltron would prove to be an incredible ally.

The red lion opened its mouth, allowing access to its paladin, the black paladin, and himself. To the side was a small pod that had been fueled and prepped for departure. Antok would be taking the pod to the castle so to provide them a means of transport back to their base. As for himself, he would travel in the lion, a show of trust and respect - but mostly he just really really wanted to! Kolivan felt like a kid again, he had wanted to believe in the lions when he was young and he had dreamt of being in one if they were real. As he ascended the ramp into the head of the very real red lion, he felt his inner child squeal with glee and was grateful for his suit’s mask knowing the grin he was surely wearing across his face.

Keith settled into the pilots seat with Shiro and himself flanking either side. As the console lit up he felt a distinct warmth that seemed to come from the lion itself – fire. The red lion was fire; he could see it burning in its paladin’s eyes.

As the lion flew through the dangerous path he watched Keith pilot her with ease. It took seasoned pilots many attempts to be able to handle this path the way he was. Kolivan wondered how much of it was the lion and how much was the pure skill of its pilot – a combination of both, he assumed. He would have to remember this should the boy decide to pursue the Blades, his skills as a pilot would definitely come in handy.

Once the danger had passed and they were safely on the other side, an alert started chiming, a countdown flickering on the screen.

3 ... 2 ... 1 ... "Princess, We’re coming back! And we’re bringing someone you should meet!" Shiro’s words were met with a round of cheers and the termination of the clock. They must have been alerted to the red lion’s attack and were preparing to fire on the base.

Shiro turned to make eye contact with him, his face and eyes portraying a wide array of emotions at the same time; Humans were so expressive. Looking down at the pilot’s seat, Kolivan knew immediately what was wanted of him.

“Please excuse me, I must prepare for our meeting with the Altean Princess.” And with that he left the cockpit moving into the cargo hold. As much as he wanted to see the approach of the Altean castle himself, he knew the two paladins needed a moment to discuss the information that had come to light through the Trials.

Pulling out his data pad, he sent a message to Kyra with instructions for the blood sample. He wanted her to run it against the members of the Blade to determine any potential familial connections. He also wanted to know how much Galra blood was in the boy. Instructing her to run a DNA analysis to separate the Human genes from the Galra genes, determining a percentage. If his mother was Galra and his father was Human, the boy should be anywhere from 40-60% Galra.

Typically Galra genes were dominant, with the exception of aesthetics. Most half-breeds looked closer to their other parent species on the outside, but carried strong Galra traits and instincts. He had seen the telltale determination and bloodlust in the boy already, but also noticed distinctly physical characteristics; signs that pointed to a higher percentage of Galra DNA than average. But time would tell, he was getting ahead of himself and needed to wait for the actual results before he jumped to any conclusions. He liked to have all the facts before he made a decision or assessment, and this was no exception.

He felt the distinct jolt as the lion landed in its hangar, they had arrived.


	3. The Half-Breed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The message that was waiting for him was brief and did little ease his mind. _‘Match found – Krolia.’_
> 
> There was no way to contact her, no way to inform her of the situation – at least not without unnecessary risk. He would deal with this revelation later; in the meantime there were more important matters to discuss. _‘What of the other test?’_ His question was met with an instant reply, _‘Leader, it is best if you come to my lab. You should see the results for yourself.’_

Stepping into the castle-ship was a little jarring, once again Kolivan found himself thankful for his mask. A group had gathered to welcome them. After a tick he realized they were the remaining paladins and two Alteans – one of which was the Princess.

“Princess Allura, It’s good to see that the rumours are true; you’re still alive after all these years.”

“So is Zarkon. Can we consider you our ally in our fight against him?” Her tone was cold but held a certain diplomatic feel. He decided it best to ignore her hesitance and be as upfront as possible. Working with an all Galra organization must be conflicting for her.

“Yes. But we have little time to discuss this, I just received word from our spy inside the Galran hierarchy, they have become aware of our presence so the time table for our plan has just been moved up.”

“How soon do we need to begin?” This time it was the Human that addressed him.

Turning to face the black paladin he continued, “Now.”

“Then we can waste no time. Follow me to the control room so we can work out the terms of our alliance.” The Princess of Altea spoke as though the very thought of their alliance was straining her resolve. A flicker of a thought came to his mind; this was the first time any Galra had been invited into the castle – with the exception of Keith. Suddenly he remembered the half-breed’s presence. He was in need of more medical attention and Kolivan was about to speak up when he heard a panicked voice.

“You’re bleeding! Keith, are you ok? What happed in there??” The blue paladin’s concern pulled Kolivan’s eyes to the quickly fading boy. There was venom in his reply, insisting that he was fine, but it was easy to see that he was not.

Shiro called for medical attention that was desperately needed, yet the stubborn red paladin protested again. He knew the damage the Trials could inflict, he had seen countless Galra try their hand and fail, and others yet who had tried and succeeded only to be burdened by injury. Pure Galra healed faster than half-breeds, and if what he learned from Ulaz’ reports were true, than Humans were even slower to heal. Putting an end to the protest was important; he would need to be at full strength in short order to prevent any delays in their soon to be formed plans.

"Nonsense, the trials require adequate recovery, especially for a half-breed." As soon as the words had been spoken he watched all remaining colour drain from the boy’s face. From the corner of his eye he caught the shocked expression of the Human man as he heard the faint gasps emanating from the other paladins. Perhaps he should not have spoken? No, no it was important that Keith receive medical attention for his injury, his proclamation of the boy’s heritage would assist the Altean in assessing the damage and lead to a quicker recovery.

“Ok woah woah woah, hold your horses! Can someone please explain what the quiznak just happened??” The sound of the blue paladin’s voice pulled his gaze away from the newest member of the Blades, and as he turned his head he picked up the expression of the Altean Princess.

Though she was practiced in masking her tone for diplomatic purposes, he could see her youth clear as day. She was not as skilled in hiding the emotions in her eyes and they betrayed her; fear and Anger in place of confusion. “Yes! Explain this immediately!” She demanded.

Watching her eyes he saw them linger on the boy, she was not demanding answers from anyone but Keith, who was ticks away from passing out completely. Before he could say a word the black paladin took charge. Directing each of those present to the ship’s lounge, while the Altean man was to tend to Keith and he was to return to the base. Giving a curt nod of understanding, he spun on his heel and made his way to edge of the red lion’s hangar, sparing only a quick glance to see Keith being mostly carried in the direction of the castle-ship’s medbay.

* * *

Antok had been waiting patiently, docked to the side of the castle. When he gave the signal, the pod appeared dutifully to return their leader to base. While the red lion’s hangar had been tinted red and not nearly as bright as the castle halls beyond it, Kolivan was grateful for the dim lighting of their pod; Galra eyes were not accustomed to such bright light.

Sitting in the copilot’s seat, Kolivan pulled out his datapad; he had complete trust in Antok’s ability to navigate the treacherous path back to the base and was doubtful that his assistance would be required. The message that was waiting for him was brief and did little ease his mind. ‘ _Match found – Krolia.’_

There was no way to contact her, no way to inform her of the situation – at least not without unnecessary risk. He would deal with this revelation later; in the meantime there were more important matters to discuss. _‘What of the other test?’_ His question was met with an instant reply, _‘Leader, it is best if you come to my lab. You should see the results for yourself.’_ Kyra’s words had piqued his interest and as the pod landed in the hanger, he prepared to make his way down to the lower levels of the base.

Deep in the heart of the base was where the medical units, archives, and laboratories were located. Protected from any potential invasion; sequestered to give enough time for disposal of any secret information that held the potential to destroy the organization should it be acquired by the Empire. Kyra’s office was here, all of her research and equipment scattered around the room. For someone so meticulous in their research it always baffled him that she lacked any basic organizational skills. She was the best of the best, and certain allowances were afforded her.

Stepping into her office, he heard the lock enable behind him. Kyra was deeply engrossed in a project and had it not been for the flicker of her ears, he may have assumed she didn’t notice his arrival. “Leader, welcome. I trust your meeting went well?” Her voice was soft and cheerful as usual, and he watched as she turned on her stool to face him; a small smile gracing her features. Though she looked glad to see him, there was a crease to her brow that hinted at her motives for bring him to her lab in person.

“The meeting has been delayed for a quintant. We shall reconvene tomorrow.” He glanced over her shoulder, viewing the screen now behind her. “Are those the results from the boy’s blood work?” He asked expectantly.

Nodding in agreement, she responded. “Yes, and I feel it best you see them for yourself.” Her tone was serious and made him cross the room with less control than he would admit.

Reading the results on the screen he paused. “This – this can’t be right.”

“I’m afraid it is. He is young, incredibly so. Humans must be a very short lived species for him to have aged as quickly as he has, but there is no mistaking the data.” Taking a moment to mull over this new information, he replayed the boy’s Trials in his mind; watching as he fought his way through the first set. His movements and fight style being far closer to that of a Galra, his determination and spirit never wavering, the ferocity with which he propelled himself through wave after wave of opponents.

Moving his eyes from the screen, he addressed Kyra once more, “so what does this mean?”

“He is not fully developed. As he ages he will continue to grow in stature, he may never reach the height of a pure Galra, but he will stand taller than an average Human. We may see some more distinctly Galra features surface. Based on these percentages, I would assume that under enough stress or, perhaps in a life threatening situation, changes may occur.”

“What kind of changes?”

“Of that I am not entirely certain; however I did run a quick test that was maybe less – respectful that it should have been.” Kolivan let out low growl, knowing full well what she meant by that. Kyra had a habit of letting her research take over her empathy, pushing the limits of what was acceptable. It was this trait that had brought her to the Blade of Marmora in the first place. The druids had taken advantage of this to conduct experiments on prisoners. After seeing the effects the tests had taken on her subjects, her conscience could not bear it any longer and she had fled the Empire.

“Yes, I do regret that I may have pushed it a little too far, however I was able to confirm my suspicion. The half-breed is more akin to a hybrid really. Possessing both Galran and Human features blended seamlessly.” Pulling up the video feed from her lab, he saw Keith sitting on the table as Kyra scurried around him. “Take his eyes for example, they appear fully Human, however they are not. Due to the combination of the physical and emotional trauma of the Trials, coupled with the exhaustion of fighting for nearly 30 vargas with no food or rest, and his injury – the more human appearance of his eyes started to wane. As I poked and prodded he became more and more agitated, until he lost his patience and nearly growled at me and I’m certain that if he knew how he would have! Anyway, looking up I noticed them. Take a look and see for yourself.”

Sure enough, Kolivan watched as the round violet eyes narrowed into slits, the sclera tinting a faint yellow; not as vibrant as pure Galra eyes, but no longer the stark white of a Humans. Almost as quickly as they changed, they had returned to normal. If he had not seen it for himself he would not have believed.

“Hmm” was all he could think of as a response. Taking a moment to process the new information, as well as a few deep breaths, Kolivan spoke again. “What are the percentages?”

“70 – 30 split. Krolia should be proud.” And he couldn’t help but agree. After seeing the boy in action, he imagined she would be.


	4. The Castle of Lions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the commander of the ship, it fell upon the Princess to begin their meeting. She did so with practiced ease, launching into a heavy discussion with poise. Each member of their group offered suggestions, some reasonable, some less so, but none were fully acceptable.

His instructions to Kyra had been simple – the information regarding Keith’s familial connection and his blood percentages was to remain classified. Antok would be the only other informed, as would Ulaz had he still been alive. Kolivan hung his head a moment, the loss of a dear friend still fresh. They all knew the cost of war and they were all prepared to pay it, but that didn’t make his sacrifice any less painful.

Walking through the base he headed for his office, finding Antok waiting. He opened the door, allowing his second in command to slip inside ahead of him.

“Leader – Kolivan, why were you dismissed from the castle so quickly? Is our alliance with Volron –“

“The alliance will proceed as planned.” He interrupted. “There was simply a minor hiccup. I’m afraid the Altean Princess is not as ‘accepting’ as she had believed herself.” He paused, only for a brief moment before continuing, “the red paladin’s Galra blood has been revealed. The Princess did not take it well.” There was a slight undertone of worry. The hatred the Princess felt towards the Galra Empire had been entirely redirected to Keith in that moment. He had been worried leaving the young one behind to face her, especially in his weakened state, but he had no doubts Shiro would protect him.

Keith’s status as the red paladin made him invaluable to the war. He was a strong fighter with sharp instincts, however he was in desperate need of training that would take advantage of his Galran ancestry. The boy’s talents were being wasted; he could be put to much better use. Kolivan doubted greatly that the Princess would be willing to part with her red paladin once she came to terms with his heritage. He had passed the Trials and was of Galra blood, making him now a member of the Blade of Marmora. With the toll the war was taking, they could use all the members they could get. Kolivan would speak to Keith about his options; should he desire it, he would have a place amongst his fellow Blades.

“Will the Princess prove to be a difficult ally?”

“At first – most likely, but I’m sure she will soften once certain of our loyalties and dedication to the cause. The pain of her losses are still fresh to her, they must weigh heavily. Trust, once broken, is not easily earned. Working closely with a Galra group will prove conflicting I’m sure.” He could understand the position she was in, the fact that Princess Allura had been willing to work them at all had been a welcome surprise. The Blade of Marmora worked in secret; silently pulling strings from the shadows while Voltron was a symbol of peace for the universe, proudly on display for all to see. This alliance was a big risk – for both of them.

* * *

Their briefing had only just ended, Kyra leaving to return to her lab, when instructions from the Castle of Lions came through. The message was from the Altean man providing them the exact time at which they were to reconvene at the Castle in the morning. Hopefully a plan could be formed that would propel their fight towards victory.

* * *

As their pod approached, Kolivan opened a hailing frequency and was surprised to see Princess Allura answer. Expecting to see the other Altean, it took him a tick before he spoke. “Requesting permission to dock.”

“Permission granted. Enter hanger 4J for docking.” Immediately the link was disconnected. Exchanging a concerned look between them, Antok guided their pod. The Princess was already in the hangar waiting for them.

“Princess, it is a pleasure to see you again. This is Antok, he is my right hand and a very capable member of our organization.”

Antok bowed and gave his greeting. “Princess.” He said softly compensating for his large stature, which made him quite intimidating.

“I understand you must have had a very trying night, however I hope it will not negatively affect our alliance with Voltron in any way.” He studied her face and though it was void of any true emotion, the smile she wore was soft and welcoming, a diplomatic choice.

A brief flash of concern showed behind her eyes, and had he not already been watching he might have missed it. “I do not wish for anyone to learn of the red paladin's mixed heritage.” Her tone was cold and he felt the flicker of hope that had been building with the promise of their alliance start to diminish.

Kolivan knew the Blade of Marmora had a long and arduous battle ahead of them to restore the name of ‘Galra’ in the universe. The thought that the Red Lion of Voltron had chosen to accept a Galra paladin had given him hope that they could use Keith to improve their kind’s reputation. Voltron was not only a powerful weapon, but also a force of peace. For folks to know there was a Galra paladin fighting for them against Emperor Zarkon, it would help ease fear and tension against their race. Some believed the Galra unredeemable and Votron could prove them wrong, show that they could be allies. The Princess’ hesitation in regards to transparency was disheartening to say the least.

“Of course, Princess.” It pained him, but Voltron was Altea’s legacy and therefore hers to control. If she wished to keep secrets in regards to one of her paladins, it was not his place to object.

“Excellent. Please follow me to the control room where we will be conducting our meeting.” With that, she spun on her heal and lead them from the hangar.

The three walked through the halls of the castle-ship in silence; there wasn’t anything to be said at the present moment. As they approached a large set of doors, voices could be heard from inside and his hears twitched, picking up the distinct sound of a skirmish.

Without hesitating, Princess Allura opened the doors and entered the room. The red and blue paladins were on the floor, rolling in a strange green substance, limbs entangled. Kolivan took stock of the situation, noting how the blue paladin struggled against his opponent, fighting hard to gain control, a stark contrast to the half-breed who seemed to be slightly holding back.

The sound of the door had alerted the room to their presence, causing the two boys to disentangle, Keith jumping to his feet with a surprising amount of grace.

“Phew, good thing your buddies got here to save you from getting your ass kicked mullet.” The blue paladin’s words confused him for a moment, as if the paladin did not notice that he had been losing terribly.

“We are not the half-breed’s ‘buddies’. How dare you address us so casually.” Ever the one for formalities, it did not surprise him that Antok was suitably upset. The mocking tone of the dark skinned boy was greatly offensive. Kolivan was about to address this slight, when Shiro interjected.

Having taken their leave, the 5 adults headed for the control room with the Alteans in the lead and the Human at the rear, escorting them. The 4 young paladins would join them later.

As they walked he could hear the whispered words of the Alteans, though he respected them enough not to listen in. Letting out a low grunt to gather his attention, Antok shook his head before speaking in a low voice “The paladin is too young, we must reconsider our offer.”

“The half-breed may prove useful.”

“He is clearly still a child! Kolivan you saw the way he was acting, he may have been able to pass the Trials of Marmora but he is not yet ready to be a Blade.”

“Do not question my orders Antok. The decision to join the Blade’s will be his. I have not changed my stance on offering him the opportunity. Anyone who can pass the Trials has earned their position as a member of the Blade of Marmora.” His words carried a tone of finality; there was no room for arguing.

They carried on in silence until reaching their destination, circling a large console as the Altean man pulled up a holographic map showing the extent of the Galra Empire. Displayed in this way it was easy to see how vast the Empire had become, and how slim their chances of success were, making it that much more important.

“I’m afraid we have not yet been introduced. They call me Coran! My grandfather built this here castle-ship and it is both an honour and pleasant surprise to welcome Galra allies on board.” His cheerful, lighthearted tone and outstretched hand were unexpected. Grasping him by the forearm, Kolivan returned the greeting.

As the commander of the ship, it fell upon the Princess to begin their meeting. She did so with practiced ease, launching into a heavy discussion with poise. Each member of their group offered suggestions, some reasonable, some less so, but none were fully acceptable. Once they settled on the general plan (infiltrating Central Command to plant a virus) they only needed to work out the details and the subsequent steps. The Princess’s input often hinged around sending Keith into Central Command as the red paladin, since he is Galra he would be able to interact with the tech on the ship, which would not be expected. The ease at which the Princess was willing to send a teenager on a suicide mission was alarming.

The Blade of Marmora knew the risks of their fight, but Keith was not trained as a Blade and therefore could not be expected to take on those risks - yet. This was war and even the most valuable soldiers were sometimes lost, but that didn’t mean he had to be sent directly into danger. Voltron Paladins were far less expendable than Blade Agents and the risk she was willing to thrust on the boy wasn’t one Kolivan would take for even his most highly trained Blades. It just wasn’t worth it.

Eventually Keith and the blue paladin arrived, joining their meeting. He had chastised the black paladin for not paying attention early on, and now saw that it must be a Human trait as Blue was doing much the same. He was paying far more attention to Keith than he was to the meeting, and Keith was trying desperately to participate. Every time he made a suggestion the Princess would find fault, if a suggestion was decent then she would ignore him until someone else came up with it. His frustrations were clearly mounting.

In the end the decisions were made by the 5 Adults, though he noticed Keith never walked away from the discussion. Kolivan and Antok were dismissed to return to base with assignments for the Blades. One of the most important tasks, a corner stone of the entire operation, rested on the shoulders of one of their members. The trust the Princess was putting in them was not unnoticed. Kolivan knew he could rely on his operative; Thace had never let them down before. If all went well, they could defeat Zarkon and move their focus to Prince Lotor. With Zarkon out of the picture there was bound to be a Kral Zera held, and the Blade of Marmora would be there, ready to ensure a favourable outcome for the universe. But first – Zarkon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of the series! Hunk was mostly with Pidge, while Coran pops in and out of Allura and Shiro's stories so there's no need to do their POVs. The whole point was to not get into Keith's head since that's been done, so here we are! All finished!! 
> 
> For my very first fic to become a series was pretty cool! Thanks for sticking with it till the end - hope you enjoyed it as much as I did :)


End file.
